Beck Oliver
"I've got no secrets, and neither does my locker." -''Beck in The Bird Scene '' Beck Oliver''' seems to be the most "normal" student of the group. He is a very kind, laid back, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered weird. He is also very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn in Jade Dumps Beck, and Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in Freak The Freak Out. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features. Beck seems to like pets, as he is shown to have five fish (whose tank he didn't know he was supposed to clean) in the episode Survival Of The Hottest and has expressed the desire to have a dog, a Rottweiler, as said in the episode Jade Dumps Beck. He is currently dating Jade West. He is a good actor and is popular with the girls at Hollywood Arts. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. In Sleepover At Sikowitz's, Beck played a British man with a Cockney accent named "Malcom Winchester Figglesworth" who had a bad habit of invading other peoples' space. '''Trivia *He is the only character that is not often seen singing or playing an instrument. He has sung as part of an ensemble however, in the songs "Finally Falling" and "Favorite Foods". *He has several fish in a ten gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of "Jade Dumps Beck", have been dating for a year and eleven months, but have since been a couple for almost three years. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in an RV parked in their driveway. It is named the Silver Streak. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, which Jade has also been seen wearing. It is possible they have matching necklaces or just very similar ones. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car, possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is "On the Waterfront". *According to Survival Of The Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. *Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there. He said it was just an iCarly episode. *Beck wrote the short film in the episode A Film By Dale Squires. *It is noted in A Film By Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. *He has kissed all the girls (Jade, Tori, Cat, and Trina). *Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. *According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Ironically, Avan himself was born in Canada. *In the opening, Beck is seen playing the guitar. *As seen in Beck Falls For Tori, Beck has a habit of chewing on his pen. *As seen in many of the episodes, Beck likes to make Jade jealous, as it seems to amuse him. *According to Jade in "The Wood", Beck likes having his tummy tickled. *His screen name is "GotBeck" *Beck hasn't been seen playing his guitar in the actual show. *To get his hair so fluffy, he has stated that he uses a quality shampoo and conditioner, as said in Locked Up. According to The Slap, he also uses an array of gels and products to style his hair. *Beck seems to attract girls with his hair like Hayley Ferguson in Freak the Freak Out, the girls who admire him in A Film by Dale Squires and two Yerbanian women in Locked Up. *Beck can be seen in the them song playing an electric guitar. *Beck was the only person to figure out why Tori was acting like a diva. Gallery: Click here to see Beck's gallery Category:Males